The Light
by futureauthor13
Summary: My favorite scene from the holiday special in Eddy's POV. Contains spoilers for Jingle Jingle Jangle. Please R&R.


**Okay, I know this probably won't have much originality, but I just really wanted to write this. This particular scene in the EEnE holiday special is one of my favorites (it also makes me cry every single time), and I just really wanted to write it in Eddy's POV. So I hope you enjoy this, and I hope it's good. Please review, but no flames. **

"Here, I hope you like it," said Kevin. I grabbed for the present as soon as I saw it, my head already filling with thoughts of what could be inside.

"What is it?!" I asked him, "No wait let me guess." I ripped open the present. "Too late!" I opened the box, and was greeted by a punch in the face.

I landed in the cold snow, and I heard Kevin say "Merry Christmas, Dork." I sat up and saw him laughing as he closed the door.

"Please Kevin!" I shouted, banging on the door as hard as I could, "All I want is a good Christmas!" But he didn't open the door.

I stopped trying, knowing he was never going to let me in, and just started to walk away. When I reached the middle of the Cul-Da-Sac. I looked and saw all the people in their houses, happy with food, friends, and presents.

I didn't really know where to go. Johnny and Plank found out my plan, Rolf's holiday is just crazy, Nazz hates me for spitting egg nog all over her (I still can't believe I did that), Jimmy hated me for eating his gingerbread village thing, and Sarah and Kevin just plain hated me. I had no idea where Ed and Double D were, and even if I did, I didn't really want to listen to Sockhead and his speeches about "The true meaning of Christmas" or whatever.

So I just started walking. I walked for about ten minutes until I passed a Christmas Tree in the park. Then I just didn't feel like walking anymore. I was all alone. Everyone in the Cul Da Sac was having a great Christmas together, except me.

I was so cold and lonely. Some Christmas, I thought to myself. I glanced at the Christmas tree and saw that one of the lights was burnt out. But I didn't think too much of it, I couldn't do anything about it.

The wind picked up a little bit and I started to shiver. I was just in a jacket and socks, with no gloves or even shoes (with my luck, Kevin probably just found them and threw them away). I blew on my hands to make them warm, but it hardly worked, so I just stuck them in my pockets.

I felt something. It was kind of round and felt like glass. I grabbed it and took it out of my pocket. It was a lightbulb. How the heck did this get in my pocket, I thought. Then I remembered the tree.

I walked over to it and started to climb the small snow pile it was on top of. It was hard because I could hardly feel my hands, but I kept trying. Finally, I started to unscrew the old lightbulb, and then put the new one in. When the pink lightbulb started to glow, I stepped of the snow pile and started to walk away. But I felt like there was something behind me, and I turned around. The Christmas tree was glowing bright, brighter then any tree I've ever seen. I looked at the tree in amazement.

"Oh Eddy!" said Double D, who suddenly just popped out of nowhere, "You did it!"

"Big hug for my little man!" said Ed as he grabbed me and practically suffocated me.

"What did I do?!" I asked as Ed continued to hug me.

"You replaced the bulb, Eddy!" said Double D pointing at the tree. Ed had finally put me down, and I said "So, the tree needed a light and I put one in? So what?!" I didn't really see what the big deal was.

"Don't you see, Eddy?" said Double D smiling, putting his hand on my shoulder, "You made an unselfish gesture. You gave willingly of your heart, without thought of your own gain." Double D was getting excited now. "This is the gift of giving, Eddy! This is what the true spirit of Christmas is all about!"

"It is?" I said, surprised as I looked at Ed and Double D. If it was, that wasn't as bad as I thought it would be. "Hey, that didn't hurt a bit! In fact, it actually felt good Double D!" And I wasn't lying, it did feel good. I knew I wouldn't get a present or anything just for replacing a light, but I didn't really care. And now the tree looked better then ever, all because of me! All because I gave one light, without asking for anything in return.

I guess Double D was right, because, "Because, Christmas isn't what you find under a tree, Christmas is what you find in your heart!"

I heard people coming, and I saw the other kids of the Cul Da Sac coming around the tree.

"That tree glows as if it's been touched by an angel," said Jimmy.

"It's absolutely beautiful."

"Awesome, to say the least."

"Rolf basks in the warmth of the glowing wood."

"Plank says that's one hot looking tomato!"

I smiled at the Christmas tree. It was the most I've smiled all night, even more then when I saw all those presents at Nazz's house. I guess this giving thing wasn't so bad after all. I was happy, and I didn't care how cold I was, I felt like it was the best Christmas ever.

And, maybe it wouldn't be so bad getting clothes for Christmas.

**Happy Holidays everyone!**


End file.
